Shorty gone shorter
by mysticme
Summary: Vegeta gets shrunk. P.s Just a test fic if you like it please R&R and tell me if you like it k I have great stuff. ^-^


A/N: WARNING! This is just a test fic, to see if you guys like my writing. So that means I except flames. Most of my fics will be about Gohan but this ficcy is an exception. Also I con not spell very well so bear with me. Now this story is set after Buu, okay? Kay!  
Disclaimer: oink oink moo moo DBZ so you no sue. ^_^  
Shorty gone Shorter  
"DAMN IT STUPID ONNA!" Vegeta yelled. " I'M NOT SOME LAB RAT!"  
  
" Oh, come on Veggei, do it for me, ppppllllleeeaaaaasssssseeeeee!"  
  
" NO! The last time I tried one of those damned inventions of yours, my hair was pink for a month!"  
  
" Yea but this time I'm sure it will work out just the way I have planed!" Bulma pleaded.  
  
" That's exactly what you said last time!!!"  
  
" Oh, so you remember, huh?" Bulma smirked, she had him right were she wanted him. Vegeta started to blush.  
  
" I don't know what your talking about." The proud prince said sticking his nose in the air. Bulma was getting tired of this so she decided to take it to the next level.  
  
" If you don't then your sleeping on the couch for a month." Vegeta's eyes widened.  
  
" You wouldn't dare onna." Vegeta hissed.  
  
" Oh wouldn't I?" Bluma said rising an eyebrow and smirking a smirk that raveled Vegeta's.  
  
" Fine! But if some thing goes wrong and I'm stuck with pink hair again your dead."  
  
"YES! Oh, Vegeta thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you-"  
  
" SHUT UP!" Vegeta yelled. " First your threatening me and now your praising me what a fucking mood swing!"  
  
" Oh, shut up and stripe down to your boxers." Vegeta grunted and did what he was told.  
  
" Now step in the testing room over there." Bluma said while pointing to a door on the right of her. Vegeta did as he was told..... again.  
  
After Vegeta was in the room, Bluma started to press some buttons and then there was a flash in the room that Vegeta had just walked into.  
  
"Okay Vegeta, you can come out now!" There was no reply. Suddenly a light was seen through the crack of the door followed by a weird sound. After the little bit of smoke that had appeared went away she could see a little hole at the bottom of the door. The hole looked like a rat hole.  
  
" What the hell..." Bluma said in wonder.  
  
" What the hell happened?! Why is every thing bigger then me!?" A small squeaky voice said as a small familiar figure appeared through the hole.  
  
" OH MY KAMI!!! VEGETA IS THAT YOU?!?!!?!!?!" Bluma yelled in horror. The invention she used on Vegeta made him smaller. And now he was about 5 inches tall.  
" HOLLY SHIT ONNA HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET SO BIG!?!?!? AND WHY THE HELL IS MY VOOCE SO DAMN SDQUEEKY?!!?!?!?!!???!?!?!" Mini Vegeta asked in horror. All of a sudden Bluma started to laugh really, really hard." What the hell are you laughing at stupid onna!?!?!?"  
  
" Your so small! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. And your voice is so squeaky!" Bulma laughed.  
  
5 minutes later.....  
  
" HAHAHAHAHAHA........................."  
  
10 minutes later....  
  
" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA........................."  
  
5 more minutes later.........  
  
" Hahahahahah..... You look so funny. I guess you are a lab rat now, aren't you?" Vegeta glared at her.  
  
" What are you talking about?" The squeaky voice asked.  
  
" The machine I made must not have worked right, and now your about 5 inches tall."  
  
"What!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Vegeta's new squeaky voice said.  
  
" Don't worry Veggei I'll revere it for you." Bluma reassured.  
  
" You better fix it, or I'll Final Flash your ass to hell and back!"  
  
" Whatever Veggei just go back in the room and I'll fix your 'small' problem for you." Bluma smirked, while Vegeta grunted and walked back in the room thingy. Bluma pressed some more buttons and the light appeared again and this time vegeta walked out of the door in his full size.  
  
" That's much better." He said as he put his cloths back on and walked out of the door. * I wonder what went wrong with the experiment...*  
The End  
A/N: So did you like it? I hope so I spent 30 minutes writing it.R/R 


End file.
